


Maybe I Do Love The Sun?

by skzpresso



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Actor Han Jisung, Actor Lee Know, As well as Yeosang, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Jeongin, My First Work in This Fandom, San and Wooyoung appear, Slow Burn, Yeji and Ryujin (ITZY) are mentioned, rated for language, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: Minho was happy for the opportunity that his manager opened up for him, he wanted to get off the stage and in front of the camera at least once. He didn't expect to run into an incredibly handsome man that was auditioning for the same part. Minho immediately decided that he would dislike the pretty individual, who he learned was Jisung. However, that plan was nullified due to Minho's own manager pining over Jisung's manager and vice versa. The two were stuck getting to know each other after being told they would join in on a night out. Afterward, things look up for the strange duo once they settle their odds.Minho and Jisung can only hope their managers wind up together, but did they expect what would happen to them?





	Maybe I Do Love The Sun?

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually clicked on this despite the terrible summary, thank you for giving it a chance. This was actually based on an au prompt one of my friends over on Twitter came up with, I got inspired and decided to try and write it and post it here! I'm very nervous about posting this because this is the first fanfic that I'm actually posting for anyone to read. I hope you enjoy this one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“No.”

 

No means no, plain and simple. Now, explain to Woojin, that no solidly means _no._ Minho really appreciated his manager considering he’s taking on a theatre actor, someone who really has no experience in front of a camera but wants to broaden his horizons. Yet, this is a terrible idea, to Minho.

 

“I don’t know what’s so bad about the part, Minho. It’s simple, it’s a great start and there’s not too much to it,” Woojin tries to reason.

 

“I am _not_ auditioning for the damn _sun_ in a _breakfast commercial_ ,” Minho insists strongly; he quite frankly finds the idea utterly hilarious but he can’t bring himself to laugh when faced with a dead-serious manager.

 

“ _Yes,_ Minho. The audition is tomorrow and it’s a solid thirty-second commercial. Filming should be done in one day considering people just have to fall and act grumpy on cue because they didn’t eat breakfast.” Woojin drones on, even he doesn’t seem too convinced by his reasoning.

Minho groans loudly as he falls back onto his couch. It’s some worn-out, leathery black couch covered in scratches from his cats but he can’t bring himself to buy a new one, even though you can tell he sits in one spot while his cats sit in three other spots. His apartment is just a small, one bedroom apartment, but it’s plenty for him and his three furry felines. His best friend and now manager, Woojin, helped him move into this place two years ago and he truly enjoys where he’s at. His neighbors are quiet and kind. He has an elderly couple to his left and a middle-aged woman to his right. Most of his interactions with her are when one of them forgets to buy cat food, and asks the other for some until they get to the store.

 

“Woojin, is this because it’s your little brother’s first project as the main director? You just want a reason to be on set?” Minho speculates while flipping through television channels, deciding just to leave it on the cooking channel.

 

“That’s- That’s not _entirely_ true. It’s a win-win for both of us! You get a solid start, and I get to watch my little brother do what he loves. His boyfriend is responsible for casting so it won’t be favoritism.” Woojin says, nullifying a concern Minho hadn’t even voiced. Guess that’s the result of a long term friendship.

 

“Wait! How have I never heard of this! Boyfriend! Seungmin is an absolute godsend, whoever is with him should feel lucky they’re even tolerated.” Minho ranted softly, he quite likes the younger but would never admit it to his face because he would be endlessly teased about it. Seungmin is incredibly smart for his age and worked his way up in the industry through experience, not textbook education. However, he’s always been serious about his work and refused relationships. So this news of a boyfriend seems insane to Minho.

 

“I know Chan knows the guy, one of his good friends,” Woojin said, shoving Minho’s legs off the couch so he can sit next to him. Minho only grumbled at the forceful push, knowing better than to fight back.

 

“Chan? That guy with the dimples you get shy over?” Minho asked. He’s met the guy a few times through Woojin and found his dimple adorable, yet you couldn’t miss how the two looked at each other even if you were blind. Woojin knew Minho only wanted a rise out of him, but he couldn’t help that he flushed at the mention of Chan. Minho let out a victorious laugh as he slapped the older’s arm rapidly, then squealing as he turned his body to face Woojin better.

 

“Woojin, this guy looks at you like you are the best gift he’s ever received. Why have you not done anything? He’s totally into you!” Woojin has heard this from the younger before but entertains him every time.

 

“It’s not the right time, Minho. We both have people to manage, it would be irresponsible to expect him to put aside time for me.” Woojin said, spoken well and responsibly, but it only irritated Minho.

“Why won’t you let yourself be happy? What if someone gets him first? You would be absolutely devastated and I do not want to see my best friend heartbroken over someone he didn’t even go after.” Minho said, suddenly very serious. He doesn’t like to be serious, but when it comes to someone’s well being he will do his best to ensure his point is understood. Woojin only sighed, standing up slowly. He crossed over into the kitchen to grab his keys and notebook.

 

“Study the lines for the audition, I’ll be here at ten in the morning to pick you up. Don’t be late.” Woojin said coldly, Minho grumbled a response and sunk down into his couch. Woojin always responded like this, just avoiding Minho’s sincerity and it was beginning to irritate him. Minho only wants what’s best for his friend.

 

Minho is dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of something purring near his head. It was his youngest kitten Dori, who was eagerly waiting for his attention as the other two were sitting by their food bowls. ‘ _I see they know when dinner time is.’_ Minho can only look over his script while glaring at Woojin’s contact before deciding he really hates the sun.

 

\- - -

 

“Jisung, we do not need that much chocolate ice cream! Six pints is ridiculous for three people.” A mildly-stressed, tired and dimpled man was trying to tug ice cream out of his dramatically different friend. The other was nearly vibrating with energy, had a smile to warm the whole room, and adorably squishy cheeks.

 

“Chan, there is no such thing as too much chocolate ice cream!” Jisung was trying to reason with factless remarks and ultimately loosened his grip on the ice cream, leaving Chan in victory. He put away three of the six pints and started directing the shopping cart towards the next destination.

 

Chan was very used to the energy of his lifelong friend, but he is beginning to think he’s _gaining_ energy as he gets older. Chan and Jisung have known each other all their lives, considering they were neighbors. Jisung was only three years younger than Chan, but the older viewed Jisung like his own kid half the time. Keeping up with Jisung’s high energy all his life has given him a good outlook on life, and those times when things get too dark in his head, Jisung is always there to brighten him up with sweet and encouraging words. Sometimes Chan questions if he would be alive today if he’d never known Jisung. Somewhere along the way, _middle school maybe?_ They met Changbin, and he became a piece they didn’t know they were missing. Ever since they have been there for each other every step of the way. This led them to all being involved in film projects. Chan may be Jisung’s friend, but he’s also his manager. While Changbin is an assistant director for his boyfriend, who Chan and Jisung have yet to meet despite their enthusiasm.

“Jisung, I’ve got this audition for you set up. It’s a simple piece, for now, just a short commercial but it’ll get you back into the groove of things since you took a longer break than expected.” Chan said as he hefted up a thirty-six pack of water. He had this _thing_ where he couldn’t buy a different bulk, only thirty-six, and Jisung has never understood or tried to.

 

“Cool, what is it?” Jisung asked expectantly, Chan always found off-the-wall things for Jisung to partake in, Jisung didn’t mind considering he liked some of the smaller gigs more than larger productions.

“Get this, it’s for breakfast right? But-” Chan doubled over in laughter for a few moments before straightening back up, “It’s- Don’t laugh- the solar system.” Chan begins to laugh again, he’s never understood food commercials. “I got you an audition slot for-” Jisung swears if Chan cuts himself off laughing again he’s leaving Chan in the middle of the store and walking home. “You’re gonna audition for the sun.” Chan _finally_ made it through his whole statement before absolutely losing it. Jisung wound up laughing at Chan more than the information he was just given. Something about Chan turning red and laughing so hard he’s silent, just _does_ it for Jisung.

 

“Wait, the _sun_? Like that hot as fuck star that burns you anytime you think about going outside?” Jisung clarified. After a brisk glare from the rather pale older, Chan nodded in response.

 

“It’s only a commercial, but I saw the sun and I just had to put you down for it. There aren’t many lines and it seems pretty good, I think you’ll like it.” Chan explains, Jisung nodded along and checks his email, seeing the script Chan sent him already. He scanned the script quickly and closed out his phone again. He jumped onto the older’s back, a silent demand to be carried. Chan only maneuvers the smaller to where they are both comfortable and continues on with the shopping while Jisung slowly fell asleep on Chan’s back.

 

Chan has dealt with this before, Jisung really only liked to be carried if he’s tired. He’s never explicitly said this, but every time Jisung has jumped on his back, it’s lead to him falling asleep. He only woke Jisung up this time, on accident, while setting him down into the car. While Jisung radiated cuteness, it was really prevalent when he first wakes up. He wakes up with a pout that makes his cheeks look extra squishy and Chan can never resist the urge to lightly pinch him.

 

It was a movie night between the three friends, Changbin meeting them back at Chan’s place after finishing up a date with his boyfriend. Jisung was in charge of placing the order for the pizza so Changbin could pick it up on his way there, meaning Changbin was paying for it. Jisung was the youngest out of their little trio, and he was always reminded of it because the two _loved_ to treat him to things. They hardly let him pay for things, despite him telling them he was more than capable of buying things for himself. Sometimes he felt overwhelmed by the actions while trying to find a way to pay them back. They always seemed happy with bi-weekly hangouts, something they started last year.

 

“So, Chan, found anyone worth your time yet?” Jisung said as he perched on Chan’s kitchen counter. Ever since Chan got this place Jisung has sat in this one spot so, Chan has never put anything over there. The question caused Chan to sigh and turn to Jisung.

 

“We’ve talked about this, I’m not asking Woojin out,” Chan said firmly, knowing exactly who Jisung was talking about. Jisung let out a sound of frustration that sounded a bit concerning, to be honest.

 

“ _Why_ ? I’ve never even met the guy but with how you’ve talked about him it would be a shame to let him go!” Jisung said. He was a firm believer that everyone was meant for someone, including his emotionally constipated older friend. In all the time they’ve been friends, Jisung has seen Chan with two people. Jisung knew it was important to experience pain to appreciate pleasure, but those two were just _assholes._ The first girl he dated in high school cheated on him, and they had been together for about eight months. The guy he dated after never really loved him, and Chan knew it but couldn’t bring himself to leave until the guy got violent one day. Changbin had been ready to find the guy and put a solid end to his ways. Chan convinced him through tears and broken pleas to just stay with him. All Jisung wanted for Chan was _happiness._

 

“We’re busy with our own clients and lives, it’s just not time yet,” Chan said softly. Jisung, yet again, let out a sound similar to a screeching cat.

 

“You have to make the time Chan, you can’t wait forever or else it’s never gonna come to you. Make the damn time, be happy with this guy. If you won’t do it for yourself do it for me and Changbin, we don’t want to see you live a life without someone to love.” Jisung stated.

 

“I love you and Changbin though. I do love someone.” Chan said.

 

“You know what I meant, just, think on it? Please?” Jisung said, hopping off the counter to open the door. Changbin had the awful habit of knocking incessantly until someone opened the door, it’s woken Chan up several times when Changbin wanted to go somewhere early.

 

“Pizza’s here!” Jisung called out to Chan, earning a yell of acknowledgment from Changbin. When you put Jisung and Changbin together, there is never a moment of silence. At first, Chan hated it but has grown to love the constant noise. He knows if something is wrong immediately if there is silence.

 

“Nice of you to join us, the boyfriend of guy we _still_ haven’t met,” Chan said teasingly. Changbin scoffed and set the pizzas down as he settled into the sofa.

 

“He’s nervous about meeting you guys. He’s the total opposite of us, so it would overwhelm him. I think we can meet up soon, he seems to be warming up to the thought. I don’t _want_ to keep him from you, but I don’t want _someone,_ ” he pointed a look towards Jisung, “to scare my boyfriend off.”

 

“Hey! I am a pleasure to be around!” Jisung stated, loudly at that.

 

“Yes, you are, but Jisung, listen. He’s not a talker with new people, he’s very shy, and is not the biggest fan of loud noises. It’s not personal, but you would probably give him a headache within the first five minutes of meeting you.” Changbin treaded lightly with his words, but thankfully Jisung understood.

 

“I can’t rush it, no matter how much I want to meet the guy who’s made you happy, so I’ll just look forward to the meeting,” Jisung said slightly resigned, but with a smile nonetheless.

 

“So? Horror movie?” Chan said as he flipped through his Netflix, searching for anything entertaining. Jisung and Changbin signaled a thumbs up as they both had a mouthful of pizza, Chan was silently thankful that they did not try to speak with their mouths full of food. They’ve mastered the art of communication through charades and tend to use body language more than the average person.

 

Changbin was eagerly awaiting the day Seungmin would be ready to meet his friends but refused to rush him. Chan is a gentle and kind soul, he loves meeting people although he’s not the most social. Yet, Jisung was very energetic and warm. Most people said he, ironically enough, resembled the sun with a bright smile and happy attitude. Changbin took pride in his friends but also wants to shove a slice of pizza down Jisung’s throat so he will stop talking during quiet parts of the movie.

\- - -

 

Seungmin was thankful for Hyunjin and Felix, he _really_ was, but they can get on his nerves faster than anyone or anything else.

 

“Hyunjin, please, I called you in early so you could help me set up the audition rooms, not fight with Felix,” Seungmin said calmly, despite his increasing heart rate.

 

“You could have just called Jeongin, he is your intern after all,” Hyunjin responded sharply, obviously not in a good mood.

 

“He’s a college student with classes, and you have an attitude that’s going to get you _fired_ if you don’t cut it,” Seungmin says coldly, Hyunjin glaring at him from across the room. Seungmin never tries to intimidate the people who work for him, but Hyunjin was close to putting himself out of a job.

 

“Seriously man, what got your makeup bag in a twist?” Felix asked, a slightly frightened tone in his voice. Hyunjin was rather intimidating at first glance. He was tall and had fierce facial features when resting, but he was welcoming and charming with an adorable giggle to top it off. Put the sweet to the side, and you get the current Hyunjin. Felix had known Hyunjin for a few years and only saw him like this a few times.

 

“My girlfriend was being dramatic about my job and broke up with me because my job isn’t apparently a _manly_ job. Do I look like I care what she thinks? After I’ve seen her eyebrows I can confidently say I’m much better at it than she is. They look like fucking _caterpillars_ on her face, Felix.” Hyunjin said in all seriousness, but Felix couldn’t help but laugh at the image.

 

“She seriously broke up with you because of your job? Didn’t she just lose her job? Hyunjin, I told you she was odd.” Seungmin added.

 

“I know but I’m not even mad about the breakup honestly, it was a long time coming. I’m just pissed she brought my job into it.” Hyunjin explained.

 

He was passionate about his work. Felix always saw him with some type of makeup products, practicing on himself and others. Felix had been a model plenty of times for Hyunjin, through the good and bad. Hyunjin had a natural talent for hair styling though, he did grow up doing his little sister’s hair. So, he went to get a certificate for cosmetology and is _nailing_ his jobs. He’s taken to working mostly for Seungmin due to working together once ages ago and clicking well. He could do amazingly at top-notch salons, a gorgeous man who can do hair and makeup? He would bring in a never-ending stream of clients, but he doesn’t want that. He wants his work to be appreciated, not just be booked up because he’s _pretty_.

 

“Let’s just power through auditions today, it won’t be more than a few hours since it’s a small commercial. Afterward, lunch on me!” Seungmin proposed, earning cheers from the friendly duo. The door creaks open during a rushed group hug.

 

“Hey babe, stopped by early to see if you needed any help. I see Lix and Jinnie have been keeping you company?” Changbin said with a smile and a drink tray of four smoothies. Hyunjin wrapped Changbin in a hug, pretty much dangling from Changbin, chanting many _thank you’s_ as he got his smoothie, Felix only squirmed in excitement until he got his smoothie. Seungmin leaned down to peck Changbin’s lips, smiling as he pulled back to face his boyfriend.

 

“Lifesaver, Bin. You always know when to come around.” Seungmin said, kissing Changbin once more before getting his own smoothie. Hyunjin and Felix were sat next to each other at the makeup chairs, looking like teen girls gossiping.

 

“How many months?” Felix asked with a soft smile. He quite liked seeing the two so happy together, he’s worked with them many times but since they got together the productions run even better.

 

“Four…” Seungmin trailed off after answering quickly, a bit embarrassed by his enthusiasm. Changbin, however, refused to let him feel shy and poked at his cheeks while cooing about how cute his boyfriend was.

 

“I need an emotional support boy,” Felix said wistfully, he’d been single longer than he’d like to admit.

 

“Um, right here?” Hyunjin pointed to himself with an incredulous look. Felix slapped his arm mercilessly.

 

“Are you gonna kiss me?” Felix asked and Hyunjin made a choking sound of disapproval, earning a laugh from Changbin. Hyunjin stood up and pointed at Felix very dramatically.

 

“Keep your lips away from mine, Lee,” He said, remaining pointing. Seungmin and Changbin watch in an entertained daze, free entertainment is hard to obtain these days.

 

“As much as I would like to listen to the many declarations from the two of you, Changbin and I need to observe auditions so _scram_ ,” Seungmin said with no bite, but the two listened with ease and left quickly. Seungmin laid his head down on the table and sighed heavily, Changbin could only comfort him through soothing touches. Seungmin had been stressed about this project and in turn, avoids food like the plague because he feels nauseous. Therefore, the lunch idea was _not_ his best plan.

 

“You want to stay with me tonight? I can cook something light and we can catch up on that show we’ve been watching.” Changbin offered. Seungmin nearly cried at the offer, he’s grown to truly appreciate the older and is determined to do well in this relationship. He eventually tells Changbin he would love to stay with him, but in the same sentence has to tell him to tell Jeongin to bring in the applicants.

 

\- - -

 

“Woojin, I’m doing this out of spite. I am the least sunshine-y person in existence but I’m gonna get this part just so-”

 

“Can the first ten applicants please follow me?” The intern asked. Minho concluded this poor guy was terrified. He and nine others followed the rather tall intern to the audition area, one went in while nine were in a waiting room across the hall. Minho’s eye kept drifting to one applicant in particular.

 

And it pissed him off at how bright he looked.

 

Pretty tan skin reminded him of a color close to Woojin’s. He has bright and round eyes and the softest looking cheeks he’s ever seen. Smile? Minho melted.

 

And he instantly hated the guy.

 

Thankfully Minho’s name was called first so he could get out of the room which was suddenly becoming much too hot for his liking.

 

“Lee Minho? Ahh, you’re my brother’s client!” Seungmin spoke softly. The day had hardly started and the director looked incredibly exhausted.

 

“Woojin? Chan’s friend-person?” The assistant director spoke up.

 

“Wait, Changbin?” Minho questioned, was this the boyfriend?

 

“Y-yes?” _Great Minho, the poor dude looks ready to run._

 

“Woojin mentioned Seungmin had a boyfriend that Chan knew so I just assumed, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Minho quickly tried to correct the situation, he was never known for his expert back-peddling.

 

“Oh, yeah. This is my boyfriend, I see Woojin likes to brag about someone’s love life since he doesn’t have one.” Seungmin said. Minho mentally thought he absolutely annihilated Woojin, but he couldn’t laugh just yet. He had to laugh when he tells Woojin for full effect.

 

Minho recited his lines afterward with no hiccups and was taken back to the waiting room, sadly the attractive boy was still there and only pissed him off more since he was laughing at something. He’s heard many pretty laughs but his made Minho’s insides fill with butterflies.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees two very familiar people. Hyunjin and Felix, from his dance crew.

 

“Fancy seeing you two here,” Minho said as he approached the two dancers, both jumped high enough to clear a building but smiled at Minho nonetheless. They caught up slowly, considering the dancers haven’t met in about a month.

 

“Hey! We’re going for lunch after this, wanna come?” Hyunjin offered Minho accepted the offer, eager to catch up with everyone. Yet, he was paying enough attention to his surroundings to catch the name of the sun personified.

 

\- - -

 

“Han Jisung?” The intern called. Jisung was kind of nervous, he didn’t know who the director or assistant director was, Chan never asked. It was also Jisung’s first gig in a few months due to injuries.  Yet, he didn’t expect to see Changbin on the other side of the table when he walked into the room. He obviously didn’t expect this either.

 

“Jisung? You’re auditioning and Chan didn’t tell me?” Changbin exclaimed. The director looked between the two with concern. “It’s alright, babe. I know him.” Jisung caught the pet-name, _this_ must be the boyfriend. Changbin can see the poor boy vibrating with the excitement of figuring it out.

 

“Well, You’ve just met the hyper friend of mine, babe,” Changbin explained.

 

“I’m more than hyper…” Jisung whined. He knew he was high energy, but wasn’t there more to him than just his energy level?

 

“Yes, but you’re a lot to handle, Ji,” Changbin said simply, leaving Jisung with no way to argue with him. Jisung only huffed and looked towards the director.

 

“You can start when you’re ready, Jisung.” Seungmin smiled shyly. Jisung only then launched into his few lines and was dismissed smoothly. Being the last of the group of ten, they went back out to the main room. Chan and Woojin could be seen talking, as well as someone Jisung didn’t recognize.

 

Jisung was struck by how attractive he was. The man had sharp but soft facial features, cat-like eyes, and pretty lips. Jisung was too lost in staring at the man until Chan cleared his throat, and Jisung realized they _all_ caught him staring. Jisung turned red as he bowed and stuttered an apology. The man laughed and Jisung believed he could melt right then.

 

And he hated it.

 

“Hi, I’m Minho, Woojin’s client.” The man introduced himself while extending a hand. Jisung introduced himself in return and turned to Chan.

 

“Changbin was the assistant director for this one, and you _didn’t know_ ,” Jisung stressed, they usually tried to avoid auditions together in case someone tried to play favoritism.

 

“I didn’t think to ask, Ji,” Chan admitted with a sleepy smile.

 

“Nevermind that, the director is the infamous boyfriend,” Jisung said, Woojin’s attention was caught at the mention of Seungmin.

 

“My brother?” Woojin said as Jisung stared in shock. He needed a minute to process all the connections.

 

“So, Chan, Changbin and I are friends, while Changbin is dating your little brother and we didn’t know despite Chan and you being friends?” Jisung said the odds of something like this happening was for sure low. Minho looked on in silent attention, noticing how animated Jisung was no matter the topic.

 

“Well, if it helps, A couple of us are going out to lunch after this so if you two would like to join it’d be great! My friends Hyunjin and Felix would be joining.” Minho explained, Chan coughed abruptly.

 

“Felix? Lee Felix? Australian?” Chan asked and Minho nodded slowly. “He’s my cousin! He didn’t even tell me he was close by!”

 

“You have a cousin!” Jisung’s eyes were bigger than before, comically so. This leads to a quick argument between the duo next to Woojin and Minho, enjoying the entertainment.

 

“We just need to go to lunch before suddenly Jisung has a boyfriend even he didn’t know about.” Chan teased. Jisung rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“Leave my loneliness out of it.” Jisung snipped at Chan with a smile. Minho tucked away that fact, for what reason he isn’t sure, but it feels necessary.

 

The auditions wrap up faster than they realized due to the friendly banter the four shared, making it easier to pass time, however.

 

Minho began to hate the sun a little bit more.

 

\- - -

 

Lunch had become a lot busier than Seungmin had anticipated it being. He had only invited Hyunjin and Felix, who then extended the invite to Minho, who _then_ extended the invite once more to Woojin, Jisung, and Chan, who _then_ extended the invite _once more_ to Changbin, _who then_ extended it one more time to Jeongin.

Needless to say, Seungmin was way out of his element with so many people. Nine people were an awful lot when your only comfortable with three really. However, the energy was nice. It was much different than what he was used to.

 

“So let’s get this family tree sorted,” Changbin starts, “Seungmin invited his friends Hyunjin and Felix, who have been friends for years. They then invited Minho, who they know through dance. Minho invited Woojin who _he’s_ known for a while and kindly invited Jisung and Chan, who are my best friends. Chan and Felix are cousins and literally, no one knew except those two, and poor Jeongin is an intern who we’ve only known for a week. How have I literally never heard of some of you despite Woojin and Chan being the main links here?”  

 

“Well, In our defense, Seungmin wasn’t ready to meet us, so I didn’t know he knew Felix,” Chan interjected. “I’ve _heard_ Hyunjin’s name mentioned simply because they are so close. I met Minho through Woojin and have only now met Jeongin.”

 

“Not gonna lie, I had no idea four of you existed. I knew of Changbin’s boyfriend, but he was nameless and faceless to me. Never knew Chan had a cousin, and have never heard of Hyunjin, Felix, Minho, and Jeongin.” Jisung said, sipping loudly on his drink of choice.

 

“Low-key rude,” Minho said with a small glare.

 

“I’m honest, I’m not an ass-kisser.” Jisung bit back, Seungmin deflated a bit at the occurrence of an argument.

 

“You two _do_ realize the individual who’s going to decide your roles, is sitting right next to me?” Changbin said. Jisung and Minho both huffed and settled down as the subtle request to relax. It was difficult though, considering they were sat next to each other and could feel the attitude radiating from the other.

 

Minho decided the sun needed to set already, the faster he was away from it, the faster the heat would die down.

 

\- - -

 

Woojin checked his email early in the morning, like always, and noticed the cast list was released and finalized already. Scanning over it, he noticed Minho’s name was nowhere to be seen, but he did recognize a name. He called Minho.

 

_“Woojin, It’s five in the morning. Why the hell are you calling me?”_

 

“You didn’t get the part. Sorry, Minho.”

 

_“Oh, that’s fine, who got it?”_

 

“Han Jisung.”

 

\- - -

 

To say Minho was upset, you wouldn’t be wrong. He didn’t care about the part really, it was cheesy but he wanted it in spite of Woojin putting him down for the part. Yet, he was pissed Jisung got the part. Yeah, sure, Jisung was pretty and had a nice smile, but he was not deserving of the part in Minho’s opinion. He didn’t like the way he was treated by the younger one and it just didn’t settle well.

 

_“Despite you not getting the part, I want us to go to the set anyway.”_

 

“Fine, Woojin. When is the filming?”

 

_“A week from now… However, I’d like to ask you something._

 

“Go for it.”

 

_“Chan and I are going out for drinks, we talked about it yesterday but we said we’d bring you and Jisung along. Please be ready at nine tonight.”_

 

“Is this work rela-” _Click._

 

Minho was livid now. He despised it when people hung up, and now he had to deal with Chan and Woojin being all flirty but never making a move, and Jisung. At this point, it seems like the universe is determined to make him spend time with this guy who has done nothing but piss him off. Despite that, Minho wasn’t going to let that bother him, because right now he was going back to sleep after putting his phone on silent.

 

Which happened to be the worst choice he could make because he slept through his alarms until two in the afternoon. Minho was absolutely appalled, he has never has slept this late before and was now in an even _worse_ mood. Throwing back the blankets he had become tangled in he tried to reason why he slept so late. It could be the fact that yesterday he met too many people at once and wound up too buzzed to go to sleep until early morning. He eventually stood up and rubbed at his eyes that were still blurry with sleep.

 

He needed _someone_ to bother until he needed to get ready. Woojin and Chan are out of the picture because they are most likely going to be worrying over tonight much more than necessary. He could call up Felix and Hyunjin to go over the dance studio a few minutes out from his place. He typed up a text quickly and sent it to both of them, hoping that they wouldn’t mind hanging out on such short notice. He received a text back almost instantly, but sadly it was reading that they couldn’t come over today. Minho doesn’t really know anyone else that he would like to spend time with. He likes spending time with Seungmin, but he’s probably with his boyfriend. _What was his name again? Changmin? Chang… Bin! Changbin._ He doesn’t want to third-wheel two different times in one day, thank you very much.

 

Minho’s thoughts were interrupted by his own stomach growling, he hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday so he sees it best to go out and find something to eat. This, unfortunately, meant he had to find appropriate clothes to wear in the general public. He honestly can’t think the day can get any worse.

 

_Absolutely, one-hundred percent wrong. It has obviously gotten so much worse than that damn predicament of clothes. Minho of the past, you’re a fucking dumbass, I hope you know that. Choke, bitch._

 

Minho, who was in a _wonderfully positive_ mood, stopped by a small cafe to get some coffee and a bagel. It’s enough to tie him over until he finds a sustainable meal to eat. However, the person he is stuck in line next to, he was displeased to see.

 

\- - -

 

“Hey, Minho? Right?” Jisung spoke to the brooding man behind him. He felt the energy totally shift and saw Minho behind him, looking about ready to kill.

 

“Yeah, Jisung?” Minho asked. Jisung smiled and nodded quickly.

 

“Chan’s making me go out for drinks tonight, told me Woojin’s making you tag along too,” Jisung stated, moving up in line one space.

 

“Sadly, I don’t really want to deal with those two tap-dancing around each other,” Minho said as he glanced at the menu. Jisung took the moment to admire the man’s features. He looks much different with no makeup on, but in a _good_ way. It could be the natural lighting, but the way his eyes are sparkling is making his heart jump in his throat. His lips are parted slightly, showing his front teeth which makes him look adorable. Jisung is so lost in thought, Minho once again has caught him staring.

 

“Is there something on my face?” Minho asks, head tilting slightly. Jisung stutters over an attempt at saving himself, but the cashier calls up the next person, Jisung. He moves quickly to place his order, two iced americanos and an iced chai latte. Chan didn’t like coffee, the complete opposite of Jisung and Changbin who nearly survived on coffee. Jisung paid and moved over to the waiting area. He watched as Minho ordered his things and make his way back over to Jisung. He noticed a smirk forming on the older’s face as he got closer.

 

“It seems you didn’t get a chance to answer me earlier, was there something on my face or were you only admiring me?” Minho asked. Jisung felt himself turning red, but only huffed and rolled his eyes hoping Minho would drop it. Minho only smirked again and let silence fall over them again.

 

Jisung went to retrieve his drinks and then moved towards the exit, but Minho grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

“See you later, but here, we can complain over Woojin and Chan through text tonight,” Minho said, slipping a paper into the drink tray and letting go of Jisung. He nodded and bolted for the door, tired of mildly embarrassing himself. Jisung pretty much ran all the way back to the car waiting for him, Chan was driving while Changbin was sat in the back. He was short enough he could sit in the middle and not be in the way of Chan’s view. Jisung slid into the car and melted into his seat.

 

“You good, Ji?” Chan asked, taking his drink and handing Changbin his.

 

“Yeah, I saw Minho in there and we spoke for a few moments. Gave me his number.” Jisung could feel himself flushing again, inwardly cursing his inability to hide his emotions.

 

“ _Ooooh~ Ji’s gonna get a boyfriend~_ ” Changbin sang. Jisung twisted around in his seat to throw a handful of napkins at him. The three laughed loudly as they began driving off to one of their apartments.

 

\- - -

 

Minho has no clue what came over him to give his number the Jisung. It was a done deed, he could only wait for the younger to text him.

 

He has successfully wasted four hours watching television, making it six in the evening. He decided to go ahead and take a shower so he didn’t get himself cramped on time. He’s done it too many times to count and for once he actually wants to look nice when going out. He knows it takes him almost an hour to shower anyway, showers are the prime time to question life and criticize the world.

 

It did piss him off when the water went cold though, so he was forced out of the shower a few minutes early. He made sure to put on the warmest sweatpants he owned because he hated the cold on all accounts. Now, it was his favorite part of getting ready, choosing an outfit. He usually had a certain look he went with, but it still was nice to sift through the clothes, _okay_. He wound up more colorful than usual, instead of an all-black look. He had too many pairs of black skinny jeans to let go to waste so he picked a pair at random, as well as an emerald green dress shirt that he was pretty confident was a gift from Woojin. Quickly fixing his hair in a messy style and applying light makeup, Minho was completely ready with an hour to spare.

 

Minho’s phone rang, startling him and the cat sitting next to him. He grumbled quietly as he answered without checking the caller ID.

 

“ _Minho?_ ” A quiet and unsure voice spoke through the white noise. Thankfully he recognized the voice as belonging to Jisung or it could have gotten awkward. He didn’t expect to hear from him so soon.

 

“What’s up?” Minho asked. He was silently trying to coax a cat over, miming scratching the cat to encourage her to come over. Sadly, she turned her back to him without a second thought.

 

“ _Chan told me to get your address so I can pick you up tonight. Woojin and Chan are going in together apparently_.” Jisung explained. Now at this information, Minho grimaced. Minho could just meet them there, why the hell does he need to be picked up?

 

“I can get myself there if you just want to meet there ” Minho assured the younger, for some reason he assumed Jisung didn’t drive. Jisung sighs lightly on his side of the line.

 

“ _It’s not ideal but I would like to spend more time with you…_ ” Jisung trailed off. _Oh, I wasn’t expecting that._ Minho didn’t really want to spend more time face-to-face but he didn’t like how down Jisung sounded. So he told the other his address and waited for him to arrive.

 

When Jisung finally came around, Minho gathered his things and eventually made his way outside. Jisung said he would be standing outside his car so Minho could find him easier.

 

Now, Jisung was attractive, Minho isn’t blind nor a liar, but Minho didn’t quite expect what he saw.

 

Jisung’s previously blonde hair had been dyed a deep navy blue, Minho noticed it accentuated his skin prettily. The younger went for an all-black look which looked _stunning_ on him. A black sweater with rips down the arms and leather pants nearly painted on, with combat boots to bring it to an end was his outfit of choice. Minho was ready to turn around and go back to his apartment so he wouldn’t embarrass himself tonight, but he didn’t.

 

Jisung hears him approach and looked up to see if it was Minho or some random stranger asking for money, and Minho’s heart nearly stopped. His attention immediately gravitated towards the smokey eyeshadow neatly blended out around his eyes, but the light glinting off the dangling earring was fighting for his attention as well.

 

Minho was fucked and it made his hate Jisung even more. _This stupidly pretty guy got the part I auditioned for and he doesn’t even fit it. What the hell has my life come to?_ Minho quickly decided it was best to keep Jisung away from his heart.

 

\- - -

 

Jisung could definitely tell Minho was checking him out but decided to keep quiet about it. It took Minho a few moments to actually speak to Jisung instead of just staring at him with a barely readable expression.

 

The two settled into Jisung’s car in awkward silence, but it didn’t last long because Minho’s phone rang and it caused him to jump. Jisung laughed at Minho who was trying to dismiss the call but wound up dropping his phone instead.

 

“Didn’t know a phone call could give you a heart attack.” Jisung teased lightly. It earned a small smile from the extremely reserved man next to him, so Jisung took it as a win. Even under the terrible interior lighting of Jisung’s car, he could tell emerald green was Minho’s color and he absolutely should wear it whenever possible.

 

“It’s honestly the last thing I expected, it was just a spam call so it wasn’t important,” Minho explained. He attempted to put the phone in his pocket but soon realized the jeans were a _little_ too skinny to actually put anything in his pockets.

 

“Since I am a little early and I want to mess with Chan, how about we go grab some milkshakes first and then head over?” Jisung proposed. Jisung wasn’t really looking forward to going out for drinks with Woojin and Chan, and honestly, there is no reason for them to go, so Jisung just really wants to postpone it.

 

“How about this, we send them a photo of us to they know we’re together. Then go get some late dinner and milkshakes and tell them we got side-tracked when we don’t show up?” Minho counter-offered. Jisung could tell then that neither of them was looking forward to drinking.

 

“Wait, I’m on board with the selfie, dinner, and shakes, but how about we go and mill around for a few with them so they aren’t too suspicious and _then_ go get dinner and milkshakes?” Jisung now countered the counteroffer. Minho smiled and nodded sternly, looking pleased with the idea.

 

Jisung opens the front camera on his phone and snaps a couple of photos and sends the best to Chan with a caption of _‘the chaperones are officially ready to go’_. Minho laughs brightly at the comment and settled back into his seat.

 

The drive over was quiet, only the radio playing softly, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The two got out and looked at each other with a pained expression, Jisung was hoping they could leave before any weird people tried to interact.

 

“Jisung! Minho! Took you guys long enough.” Chan greeted once he spotted them through the small crowd of people.

 

“Minho, you’re finally wearing the shirt I bought you!” Woojin commented.

 

“I figured I’d change it up a little,” Minho responded softly. Jisung noticed Minho spoke softly no matter the situation, he had yet to hear his voice even remotely raised.

 

“Come on, we’ve got us a booth to ourselves,” Chan said, linking arms with Jisung and dragging him ahead.

 

“What took so long?” Chan whispered. Jisung scoffed.

 

“What are you afraid of? Woojin won’t bite, unless you want him-” Jisung was cut off by a smack to the back of his head delivered by Chan. Jisung laughed and brushed it off.

 

“Took me a while to find his place,”  Jisung said. It wasn’t a complete lie, he had struggled to figure out which building Minho was in, but found it after driving around the complex.

 

“Whatever, you’re here now, thankfully,” Chan said as he directed Jisung into a booth who was made to sit next to Chan. Thankfully, Jisung was sat on the outside part of the booth, so he could leave when he wanted.

 

Woojin and Minho joined them not long after, Minho also sitting on the outside section of the booth. Everyone looked equally uncomfortable. It didn’t take Woojin and Chan long to start talking, leaving Jisung and Minho to make funny faces at each other. When the first round of drinks happened to be downed quickly, Woojin and Chan placed another order while the other two declined.

 

“We invited you to _drink,_ not to sit in silence.” Chan joked lightly, Minho shifted in his sit before deciding to stand up.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Minho headed off in the direction of the bathrooms. Jisung was disappointed because he did not want to deal with Woojin and Chan alone. Jisung’s phone buzzed.

 

_Minho: I'm about to come back, I’ll ask if you can come to unlock your car, so I can get my jacket, but we’ll leave ;)_

 

Jisung felt himself smirking at the devious plan, but, it was pretty foolproof. Minho then comes back from the bathroom, perfectly on time, rubbing his arms.

 

“Why is it so cold? Jisung, I left a jacket in your car. Can you unlock it so I can grab it?” Minho asked, wearing a curious expression. Jisung could see he was a decent actor.

 

“Yeah, no problem,” Jisung said as he was standing up. The walked outside and barely made it past the door before they started giggling. They had to lean on each other for support until they eventually stopped laughing.

 

“Why are we even going somewhere else?” Minho asked with a small smile. The two walked should-to-shoulder the entire way to Jisung’s car.

 

“Well, we both got ready and it would be a waste just to go back home. Plus, I’m   so let’s go to that cute little fifties-style diner about ten minutes out.” Jisung rambled on as they made it to the car.

 

During the ten minutes over to the diner, they were singing loudly along to the radio. This earned some odd looks from other cars but they didn’t notice.

 

The two men dressed for a night out drinking did look greatly out of place in the blue and white diner. Thankfully, it wasn’t very busy and they were able to order almost immediately.

 

“So, Minho, what’s your problem with me?” Jisung asked as he picked up his drink.  Minho was _not_ expecting Jisung to be so straightforward with him. Minho thought he did a better job at hiding his distaste.

 

“How do you know I have a problem?” Mino asked in response, hoping to figure out where he let too much be seen.

 

“I’m not blind, you’re pretty stiff and don’t interact with me very well,” Jisung explained, and Minho mentally slapped himself since his own body language is the most tell-tale sign.

 

“I just get the vibe you’re not a very genuine person,” Minho said flatly, not even trying to mend the wound.

 

“I can get that, but I do my best to be genuine and happy. Seriously, ask Chan. He can’t lie to save his life,” Jisung said as the food arrived. “I can also tell you that that you find me attractive. You’ll check me out just to look disgusted once you snap out of it.” He continued.

 

“Ok, I’ll ask Chan. Yeah, sure, you’re pretty or whatever, but if you only have good looks and no personality then it makes you ugly in the long run.” Minho said as he was munching on some fries. Pretty people with no personality irritate Minho to no end.

 

“Damn, that’s profound,” Jisung said, sarcasm laced in his voice.

 

They continued to eat in comfortable silence until all their food was devoured. They placed their orders for milkshakes and waited patiently. Upon the arrival of their shakes, Jisung turns back to Minho once again.

 

“I hope you can come to realize I’m not the dick you think I am, cause I’ve actually had fun with you tonight. I think we mesh well and can learn to get along really well. So seriously, when you know I’m not a bad guy, let’s do something fun with everyone. How many of us were at lunch? Nine? Yeah, let’s find a way to do something with all of us.” Jisung carried on with energy overflowing. Minho thinks this much energy is just part of Jisung’s personality and charm.

 

“That sounds great to me.”

 

Minho’s beginning to realize, maybe the sun isn’t as bad as what he thought it was.

 

\- - -

 

“I’d first like to say thank you, everyone, for auditioning and coming in today. We will be doing the filming of this commercial today and it really shouldn’t take that long. We have only one hair and makeup stylist, but this isn’t a really made up commercial anyway. We have your costumes as well. So we should start the actual filming in about two or three hours. First, we will do some blocking and work on cues to everyone has a clear understanding of what’s happening. Then you will be individually called back by Hyunjin to go into hair and makeup, he has all of your phones numbers so he can just text you to come in. Costuming will be last and done all at once so you don’t have to be in those heavy costumes any longer than necessary. Does everyone understand? Any questions?” Seungmin instructed.

 

Everyone looked around at each other before confirming they had no questions. Minho and Woojin were sitting with Changbin, who was admittedly much funnier than Minho had anticipated. He had a way of telling stories that Minho couldn’t help but laugh. However, Seungmin came over and sat on Changbin’s lap with a concerned expression.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Changbin asked, hugging Seungmin’s waist.

 

“Mark just texted me and said he can’t come in today. So I’m an actor short.”  Seungmin sighed. Changbin looked directly at Minho.

 

“I don’t think so, we’ve got Minho right here who would be more than willing to help right?” Changbin said with a stern look. Minho couldn’t really bring himself to say no, so he only nodded.

 

“Minho, I would greatly appreciate it if you filled in for Mark. I know it’s short notice, but I think you can do it.” Seungmin encouraged.

 

“I’ll do it, I don’t mind,” Minho responded. Seungmin broke into a relieved smile and slumped against Changbin’s chest. Changbin laughed gently as he hugged Seungmin’s waist even tighter.

 

“Min, we knew Minho and Woojin were going to be here. You didn’t have to worry because Minho could fill in for any role.” Changbin assured. Seungmin pouted at the statement.

 

“I know, Binnie. I just got overwhelmed at the sudden news.” Seungmin said with a hint of sternness. Changbin rubbed his hands over Seungmin’s stomach in an act of comfort and support.

 

“It’s okay, I’m not going against you. I just wanted to let you know things would be okay.” Changbin spoke soothingly.

 

Minho can’t really remember the last time he had a sweet interaction like that, he’s not sure he’s ever been so close with someone. He finds the two very cute, but he also longs for a relationship like that.

 

“San! What the hell are you wearing?” A man with wheat-blond hair said pointing at the man with the offending clothing.

 

“Uh, Khakis?” San responded. The blond face-palmed dramatically and heaved a greatly disappointed sigh.

 

“The Crocs, San! _The Crocs!_ ”

 

“Wooyoung, I am sorry to inform you that you have no taste in shoes and you obviously do not prioritize comfort,” San said. A third came into the picture, slightly shorter than the other two.

 

“Yeosang, tell him Crocs are stupid since he won’t listen to me,” Wooyoung said. Yeosang looked between the two for a few minutes.

 

“It’s not necessarily the Crocs that are stupid,” Yeosang said quietly before leaving the two in a state of offended shock, obviously knowing what Yeosang was talking about. San and Wooyoung were left to continue arguing over Crocs as Yeosang came back to act as the referee.

 

“They’re an interesting trio, I didn’t know the three were friends until they showed up together. They have two managers, Seonghwa and Hongjoong work together over those three. You see those two over there?” Seungmin pointed over in the direction of two guys sat away from the others. “The ones who look like they’re judging everyone? Yeah, they’re Haechan and Jaemin, they really are judging you. They are super nice though. I think their manager is Jaehyun? Maybe it’s Johnny? Both? I’m not sure. The two ladies over there?” He then pointed at the two girls who were playing a card game on the floor. “The one with the really long hair is Yeji and the other in Ryujin. I don’t have a whole lot of experience with those two. I’ve met or worked with everyone else before.” Seungmin spoke about all the actors and actresses there.

 

Minho made a mental note to try and remember everyone’s names, it was only professional to do so. Jeongin, the intern, seemed rather shy and wound up by himself. Before Minho could think of how to interact with him, Jisung eases up to Jeongin and slowly starts a conversation with him. Jisung was quick to launch into a heavily animated story with big expression and various sound effects that had Jeongin laughing and smiling in no time.

 

Minho thinks that this is probably what Jisung meant. Minho could easily see that Jisung was the life of the party but in a positive way. He wanted to make sure everyone was happy and feeling involved. Jisung could conform to what others needed and slowly bring out his true personality all within the first meeting. Minho was definitely jealous of the ability considering he was about as social as a hermit. He has gotten worse with age and he struggles to converse with strangers. He noticed Seungmin looking at his watch from the corner of his eye. Seungmin sat with Changbin for a few more minutes until he finally stood up with a heavy sigh and a stretch. He clapped a few times to catch everyone’s attention.

 

“Alright, I need my solar system to come onto the set, please. We’re gonna work on blocking and positioning.” Seungmin said. He switches into a professional mode much faster than any of them. Changbin seemed to stay in a chill state instead of a true business persona.

 

The positions were very easy for everyone to grasp and they were able to run through all blocking with lines and positions easily to get the timing right.

 

In no time, the first person was already in hair and makeup.

 

Hyunjin prided himself on his work and never left his own work unsatisfactory. Yet, he did work quickly. It was mentioned that Ryujin and Yeji would go last, just because they have much more hair to work with and he didn’t want to rush his work with those two.

 

Hyunjin has dealt with many, _many_ different people. Haechan, however, was one of the most annoying ones he’s dealt with. He fidgeted a lot no matter what Hyunjin did and refused to stop talking while getting his makeup done. Jaemin was much more pleasant to work with, he was very quiet and respectful. Hyunjin had never met the two before today and could easily see why the two were friends. When he texted San to come in, he and two others sat in his small studio space. Wooyoung and Yeosang asked many questions about what he was doing and answered them to the best of his ability. The three were out in no time.

 

As Hyunjin was texting Minho, Seungmin walked in. Hyunjin drafted the text for later so he could speak to Seungmin without Minho stumbling in during an important conversation.

 

“Hyunjin, I’m not in over my head am I?” Seungmin asked as he fell gracelessly into his chair. Hyunjin patted Seungmin’s hair as he felt the younger relax with the touch. Seungmin was not always a big fan of being touched, but he usually made an exception for Hyunjin because he does it mindlessly.

 

“Seungmin, you’re smart and talented. People listen to you well, so I wouldn’t worry too much, okay?” Hyunjin soothed. He took to playing with Seungmin’s hair as he listened to the younger.

 

“Should I have let this project go to someone else?” Seungmin thought aloud. Seungmin had a habit of not talking about his inner thoughts and it was very surprising that he was talking about it now. Hyunjin can’t remember the last time that he heard Seungmin speak so easily about his thoughts.

 

“Of course not! I’m not complaining, but how come you aren’t talking to Changbin about this?” Hyunjin asked. Seungmin only sighed and slouched deeper into his chair. His body language was very telling if you knew how to read it, and Hyunjin does. He can tell Seungmin’s wary of himself and it bothers Hyunjin to see.

 

“We don’t think alike when it comes to things like this. He gets it, but he tries to fix it instead of just listening. You’re a really good listener for me, I appreciate it.” Seungmin admitted. Hyunjin smiled brightly at Seungmin in the mirror, he would remember the sincere compliment from Seungmin for a long time. On the other hand, Seungmin loved when Hyunjin would smile, especially when it’s genuine. He glowed with true happiness when he smiled, something he’s also noticed in Jeongin.

 

“Alright, I’m feeling better now, get the next actor in here.” Seungmin stood up with a new found sense of confidence, whether it’s real or a facade, no one will know, and made his way out of the studio.

 

Minho was the next actor and was quick to arrive in the studio, as well as Felix since he was complaining about being bored. As Hyunjin began working on his hair, Felix started talking.

 

“Minho has such a strong profile, damn, I want a profile like that.” He said. Minho’s eyebrow shot up in question. He didn’t expect Felix to talk about him, let alone his _face._

 

“Felix, you have a cute profile.” Hyunjin tried to reason without looking away from his work. Felix huffed loudly

 

“Yeah, but Minho’s is _hot_ ,” Felix whined. Minho was rather taken aback by the comment. He could see his widened eyes in the mirror in front of him.

 

“For sure, but you’re attractive too.” Hyunjin once again tried to reason without upsetting Felix.

 

“Hyunjin, you’re like, a damn painting. Ridiculously attractive and almost too good-looking to be real, but here you are in the flesh. You wouldn’t understand.” Felix wailed in fake desperation. He barely made it through his speech without laughing. After calming down, he spoke again. “Jisung’s pretty cute too, though. I’d date.”

 

“Felix, if you want a boyfriend you’ve got to commit to it. If you find a cute boy _ask him out._ I love you, but just put yourself out there and get yourself a date.” Hyunjin said with thin patience. He’s obviously heard this spiel in various forms, _many_ times.

 

“Well, Minho and Jisung are dating so they’re-” Felix started. Minho spluttered as he tried to gain his bearings.

 

“Wait, _say that again?_ ” Minho asked slowly and deliberately.

 

“You and Jisung are dating?” Felix repeated, and Minho cracked up laughing. Felix and Hyunjin looked rather confused at the sudden outburst.

 

“We are not dating, I’m learning to tolerate the guy,” Minho said. Felix’s jaw dropped with a gasp.

 

“I was convinced you two were dating, I saw you guys the other day at a diner? It looked like a date?” Felix rushed. He was leaving far forward in his seat across from Minho.

 

“Woojin and Chan had made us go out drinking with them, and neither of us wanted to. So we ditched them to get some dinner. Granted, they scolded both of us harshly, but they’ve been less tense around each other since then.” Minho explained.

 

“I understand, I’ve heard Seungmin talk about it and he is tired of those two not just going for it,” Hyunjin spoke up as he moved on to Minho’s makeup.

 

“Thank you! Maybe they’ll do something about it soon, or else everyone involved with both of them are going to go crazy.” Minho said. He couldn’t talk but so much because Hyunjin was working quickly on his makeup and didn’t want to interfere with his work. With Felix and Hyunjin carrying an easy conversation, the process moved by quickly and was rushed out for the next client.

 

Who he happened to run into, literally. Minho wasn’t really paying full attention to his surroundings and walked straight into Jisung who was jogging in his direction. Jisung stumbled and tried to balance himself using the wall, but misjudged his distance from it and ultimately fell backward. Now, Minho wasn’t rude enough to laugh immediately so he extended a hand to help Jisung up.

 

“Damn, you didn’t move! How did I fall over completely!” Jisung exclaimed, gesticulating for emphasis. Now, however, Minho began to laugh at Jisung knowing he was okay.

 

“Jisung, you’re ridiculously light-weight. I’m not gonna move when you weigh no more than the average chihuahua.” Minho said through his laughter and began walking off, but Jisung gasped and grabbed Minho’s wrist to turn him around.

 

“Chihuahua? Really? That was just mean, I thought we were getting along now?” Jisung whined with a small pout. Minho laughed as he shook his arm out of Jisung’s grasp.

 

“It wasn’t meant to be mean, my sense of humor is just a little skewed,” Minho called back over his shoulder. Jisung remained standing with an unreadable expression. Minho wondered if he went too far with the joke, but he assumed the younger would get over it eventually.

 

Minho searched around for some company, namely Woojin. However, he was too occupied staring at Chan to notice Minho silently trying to get his attention from afar. So, Minho decided to try talking to the intern again. The poor guy was awkwardly staring at his phone, but looking at nothing but a blank screen.

 

“Hey, Jeongin? Mind if I annoy you a bit?” Minho teased. Jeongin startled to attention but allowed Minho to sit next to him.

 

“Why me? There are plenty more interesting people.” Jeongin said as he pointed to the various groups. He turned to face Minho fully, his expression was apathetic.

 

“The quiet ones are always more interesting. They usually live in their own world, they see things differently, and more. Exuberant personalities don’t necessarily mean interesting.” Minho stated. Jeongin let out a defeated sigh and smirked in return.

 

“You’re saying my personality’s mundane?” Jeongin teased, a playful tone replacing his previously monotonous voice.

 

“Now I’m saying you’re a little shit, anyway, what’s your dream job?” Minho veered the conversation to a different topic. Jeongin rolled with the sudden question, which Minho was thankful for.

 

“That’s a tough question. I like film and all, but I don’t think it’s for me. I really enjoy the thought of teaching children though.” Jeongin said.

 

“I wouldn’t peg you for a guy who likes kids. Yet, I could see kids liking you. You seem gentle-hearted.” Minho said, not noticing the same quality within himself. Was he too cold?

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!” Changbin said while dragging a very tired Seungmin by the hand. Minho ruffled Jeongin’s hair and told him they’d speak again. He found himself excited about the filming and wished for it to go well.

 

\- - -

 

One week later, and Jisung is still wondering why Chan and Woojin aren’t together. He really would like for the pining to be over. All he ever feels when the two are together is sexual tension, and it’s rather unnerving for Jisung.

 

“I’ll ask Woojin on a proper date when you man up and ask Minho on a date.” Chan spits back. “You’ve talked about him nearly every day despite not once communicating with him. You like him and don’t want to admit it.”

 

“We aren’t a good match like you and Woojin are, we’re fire and ice.” Jisung glowered at Chan who only turned back to face Jisung.

 

“No, you’re the sun and the moon.”

 

\- - -

 

Minho loved the peace and quiet of his apartment and he loves his cats, but man does he hate the heat. Summer is not meant for Minho, he sweats to easily and it makes him incredibly grouchy. So he’s laying on his kitchen floor, clad in a pair of shorts, with the refrigerator door open to try and cool himself off. He’d be embarrassed if someone were to see him like this, and it’s almost as if the universe knew it too.

 

To say he was surprised, when Chan, Woojin, and Jisung suddenly barged into his apartment, would be an understatement. Minho could barely process what just happened before Woojin threw a shirt at Minho.

 

“Get dressed, _now_ ,” Woojin said firmly, a growl to his voice which Minho was unfamiliar with.

 

“What the hell man? You could-”

 

“Seungmin’s in the emergency room,” Woojin said quietly, trying to keep himself together. Minho immediately pulled the shirt on and grabbed his phone and keys.

 

“They asked me to follow so I could give you ride, I hope you don’t mind,” Jisung said sweetly, he looked like he had been woken up to come here.

 

“Thanks, you didn’t have to, I could have taken the bus,” Minho whispered.

 

“Woojin’s too emotional to drive, so Chan’s driving. I don’t want you to space out in thought and miss your spot. So I tagged along when Chan called me.” Jisung said as they were getting into his car.

 

The ride was quiet and tense, but Minho was extremely worried about Seungmin. That’s practically his little brother as well, and he would take a bullet for him without a second thought. Minho could only brood over the various scenarios that would lead to a visit to the emergency room.

 

At the entrance of the hospital, Changbin is visible but obviously hurt. He has has a sling for his arm, and cuts alongside bruises all over the exposed skin. When his sights land on the four, he visibly relaxes.

 

“Changbin, what happened? Are you alright?” Woojin questioned quickly.

 

“I only dislocated my shoulder and got some hefty bruises on my ribs. We had a green light and someone ran a red light on Seungmin’s side, he was the one who took the damage. From what they were saying, they immediately took him in for surgery because he had some head wounds. He has some broken ribs, so they want to make sure his lungs weren’t punctured or anything. His arm was broken pretty badly, and maybe his leg. They kicked me out pretty quick. God, I shouldn’t have gone the long route. It’s my fault, Woojin, I could have killed him!” Changbin grew frenzied, Chan and Jisung grappled him into a hug while trying to avoid his shoulder.

 

“Changbin, listen to me,” Jisung said pushing Changbin to arm’s length. “This was not your fault, you were enjoying time with your boyfriend. The driver is at fault here, you did nothing wrong. You took the long way to spend time with Seungmin, you wouldn’t have known this could happen.” Jisung stated seriously, Minho didn’t think the boy could be so deliberate with his words. Changbin broke down in choked sobs, Jisung only pulled the other to his chest. Woojin went inside to gather information, considering he was family.

 

“I’ve never seen Changbin like this, it must have really scared him,” Chan spoke to Minho who has sat down on the nearest bench.

 

“He must really love him,” Minho said in a detached voice that didn’t sound like his own.

 

“He’s never told Seungmin, that he loves him that is, I think this puts it into perspective. How are you? I know you would do anything for Seungmin, that’s obvious.” Chan said, placing a hand on Minho’s knee.

 

Minho’s emotions began to crumble from the small act of comfort. He felt the tears run down his cheeks, faster than what he could wipe away. He couldn’t see Jisung approach and replace Minho’s hands with his own. Jisung held Minho’s face gently as he swept his thumb across his cheeks. Minho rested his head on Jisung’s chest, able to feel and hear his heartbeat. Jisung took to combing Minho’s hair with his fingers, detangling the small knots he came across. Changbin had sat next to Chan and leaned onto the older who allowed himself to be cuddled into. Minho began calming down and pulled back from Jisung. He dabbed at his face with his sleeves to dry his skin.

 

Jisung crouched down to be eye level with Minho, he took one of Minho’s hands in his own.

 

“Are you alright? You want to go inside now?” Jisung asked. When Minho nodded Jisung stepped back from Minho so he could stand, but didn’t let go of his hand. The four finally stepped inside to see Woojin filling out paperwork, probably patient information or insurance. He looked up when he saw the others’ feet in front of him.

 

“Hey, you good?” Chan asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Woojin sighed and set down the papers for a bit.

 

“Yeah, they updated me more than Changbin since I’m family. It’s not critical damage, but they will make sure to keep a close eye on him. He should be out of surgery with an hour or two though.” Woojin said, looking relieved but tired. Changbin sank down on the chair next to Woojin. Minho instantly slumped onto Jisung, who put an arm around Minho’s waist to better support him. The relief was almost tangible so they patiently waited for news on Seungmin.

 

When the nurse came to speak to them, they would only talk to Woojin so they other three wandered off so they could talk. They wound up at the vending machines, and ultimately paid too much for a few snacks and drinks. When they came back, Woojin was already alone.

 

“He’s out, he’s gonna recover well. They’re gonna let me go in for now, but by tomorrow morning others will be able to visit. So go on home, for now, I’ll call you on any updates okay?” Woojin said.

 

When Jisung and Minho got in the car, they sat in silence for a long while before one of them spoke.

 

“Jisung?” Minho asked in a small voice. Jisung turned to face him. “I know it’s out of the blue, but if you want you can stay at my place tonight? So we can both wake up early and head over to the hospital.” Minho offered. Jisung was shocked at the sudden deal but accepted the gesture anyway.

 

Minho and Jisung were greeted by Minho’s cats, who weren’t disturbed by the new company. They were social but didn’t take a liking to really anyone. So when one of his cats took an _instant_ liking to Jisung, Minho was shocked. She kept nudging Jisung’s leg and purring loudly, and as soon as he took a seat on the couch she jumped on his lap.

 

“How does my own cat like you more than me?” Minho asked. Jisung was petting the cat gently and cooing at her, she loved the attention.

 

“Sorry, I’ve been chosen by your cat. I can’t move now either.” Jisung said with a smug look. Minho tossed a take-out menu to him.

 

“Find what you want and I’ll order it, I haven’t grocery shopped recently so I can’t cook.” Minho pointed out as he searched through his cabinets far any evidence of food.

 

As the night carried on, the two began to talk more and more. They grew to learn more about each other and become more comfortable.

 

“I want to ask, how did you become so close with Seungmin? I know he’s Woojin’s brother, but you treat Seungmin as if he’s _your_ brother.” Jisung questioned. Minho sat back on the couch in thought before answering.

 

“Well, Seungmin went through a rough patch. He got in his own head a lot and it really bothered me. He’s a really nice guy, he shouldn’t have to go through the mental challenges he does go through. I came into the picture during the worst part of it. Seungmin wasn’t talking to Woojin at all when we met, and Woojin was stressed. I was over at their place and Seungmin snapped, I mean, a full-on breakdown. Woojin had no idea how to calm him down and Seungmin wound up throwing something at Woojin. So I officially met Seungmin in the middle of that-” Minho gestured exasperatedly. “-so he wasn’t the happiest. I talked him through it as best I could, it seemed to work. He calmed down and he just cried. It broke my heart. Ever since then we’ve been close. I am kind of a second brother to him, so to hear he’s in the hospital hurt me. I can only imagine how Woojin and Changbin are feeling.” Minho mumbled.

 

“They can hurt too, but that doesn’t minimize how you feel. The way you feel is just as important because Seungmin is still important to you. To me, he was really just a co-worker but someone I would like to befriend. You two have a strong bond.” Jisung stressed.

 

Minho noticed the comfortable vibe that Jisung has, it’s hard to keep things from him and not thrive off that energy he has. Minho’s beginning to understand why Jisung is more sun-like that he gave him credit for.

 

\- - -

 

“Minho, it’s early. You’re never awake this early.” Seungmin noted.

 

“Well, you’re here injured in the hospital, _of course,_ I’m here as soon as visiting hours start. How are you feeling?” Minho asked as he sat down next to Seungmin. The younger sighs, seemingly irritated.

 

“I feel much better, not ready to take on the world, but better. I’m just really bored, there’s not much to see here.” Seungmin mentioned with a sad tone laced in his words.

 

“Do you have an idea about when you’ll be discharged?” Minho knows he’s asking a lot of questions, but he wants to know.

 

“Since I’ve been here a few days I should be good to go maybe tomorrow or the day after. They’re really monitoring the internal stuff. I’ve been able to eat solid foods since yesterday and I’m happy about that. I _hate_ applesauce and mashed potatoes, the potatoes weren’t even seasoned!” Seungmin wailed.

 

“It can’t be seasoned, the sodium and stuff can mess with your blood pressure. You’re smart Seungmin, use your brain.” Minho smiled softly as he sighs once again.

 

“I know, but enough about me. I’m tired of talking about me. I hear about me all the time since I’m stuck here. What about you?” Seungmin asked.

 

“What do you want to know?” Minho fired back with an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Any new relationships _blossoming_?” Seungmin said smugly. Minho rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“Woojin and Chan are still being cute, but nothing yet,” Minho stated.

 

“What about you and Jisung?”

 

Minho was _not_ expecting that question. Were people really hoping something would happen between the two of them?

 

“We’re friends, Seungmin. Nothing more.”

 

\- - -

 

Jisung was standing outside the door when he heard this. Yes, it was true that they were friends, but Jisung didn’t like how cold and flat Minho sounded.

 

Jisung’s grown to harbor feelings for Minho. When at first he was hostile that someone _that_ attractive was auditioning for the same part, Jisung was convinced Minho would get it but was surprised when that wasn’t the case. He didn’t mind the odd relationship they had because they were vastly different. Minho liked to keep emotions to himself, while Jisung was bursting at the seams with various emotions. Minho wasn’t a big people person, and Jisung was the definition of a social butterfly.

 

Jisung figured a relationship would never develop between the two of them, but he always hoped for the best. Yet, Minho’s statement sounded a lot like rejection. Would Minho be ashamed of Jisung? Was he too young? Jisung’s mind was plagued with questions and didn’t even notice Changbin approaching him.

 

“Ji, You okay? You were spacing out.” Changbin asked, gently shaking Jisung by the shoulders. Changbin always could get Jisung to talk, whether he wanted to or not.

 

“Bin, I like Minho, but I don’t think he likes me,” Jisung said bluntly. Changbin stopped for a minute before he continued on shaking Jisung.

 

"Oh, I mean, you can always ask.” Changbin supplied. Jisung pushed Changbin’s hand off his shoulders so he leaves him alone.

 

“No, well, at least not right now. I don’t want to bother him while Seungmin is still in the hospital. Speaking of, how are _you_ doing?” Jisung inquired.

 

“Since I’m with him most days and watching him get better, I’m alright. Initially, I was not okay in the slightest, but now I feel much more relaxed since the nurses and his doctor say there shouldn’t be any further complications.” Changbin explained.

 

After a few minutes of chatting, Minho came out of the room and was spooked by the presence of Changbin and Jisung.

 

“Hey, Changbin. Seungmin’s awake but he’s kinda sleepy so he may doze off. He kept waking himself up though.” Minho said as he was fishing his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out a few bills and handed it to Changbin. “Get him some good food, on me. Take the money damn it, I’m older and I’m giving you money.” Minho declared as Changbin was trying to give him the money back.

 

“Alright, Minho. I’ll see you two later.” Changbin said as he walked into the room. Jisung and Minho could faintly hear Seungmin calling out for Changbin, and the older laughing softly.

 

\- - -

 

It was nice having Seungmin back and feeling normal, his casts would irritate him but he was overall in a great mood. Everyone was relieved to have Seungmin back in their normal, daily lives.

 

One afternoon when Seungmin was staying with Woojin, Changbin went over to Chan’s place along with Jisung.

 

“Have you said anything to Minho yet?” Changbin asked, being his usual nosy self. He wore a devilish smirk that made him seem much more mischievous than he really was.

 

“What about Minho?” Chan was clearly out of the loop of this topic.

 

“Ji has a cute little crush on Minho.”  Changbin ratted out while Jisung glared at the shortest of the three. Chan only raised his eyebrows towards Jisung.

 

“No, I haven’t said anything,” Jisung grumbled.

 

“You need to,” Chan interjected.

 

“You can’t say anything to me, You won’t say a damn thing to Woojin!” Jisung shouted as he slammed his hands on the counter. Changbin sat down on the couch, avoiding potential drama.

 

“Pipe down, Jisung. Just because you’re angry doesn’t mean you can get loud with me.” Chan said cooly, making Jisung even angrier.

 

“Oh, I should pipe down-” He air quoted the phrase “-I’m an adult, Chan. Let me do this at my own pace, you really can’t tell _me_ that I should confess to Minho when you _know_ Woojin cares about you and you won’t do a damn thing! I have no clue if Minho likes me, up until recently he couldn’t stand me! Find comfort in the fact that you know the person you admire, likes you in return. Not everyone has that luxury.” Jisung snapped. Changbin watched the exchange in shocked silence, Jisung has never been the type to yell.

 

“You know why I won’t say anything, I don’t want my heart to get torn to shreds again! Jisung, you know this but you can’t accept that maybe I’m _scared_ to get involved with someone? I’m fucking terrified of giving someone my heart again, now can we drop this?” Chan retaliated. Changbin is still sitting in stunned silence, however, he has grabbed his drink and is leisurely sipping it.

 

“Fine, Chan. I’ll drop it.” Jisung huffed, tension still pulling at his shoulders. He understood where Chan was coming from and Jisung didn’t mean to get so worked up about it.

 

The three do their best to continue watching the movie they’ve chosen but still find themselves thinking about the earlier argument.

 

\- - -

 

“Okay, why the hell is someone knocking on my door at six in the morning?” Minho grumbled to himself. He pulls himself out of bed and doesn’t bother finding a shirt. He could really care less about how he looks this early in the morning. He stumbled to the door through bleary eyes and snatched the door open.

 

“ _What_ do you-” Minho interrupted himself with shock “-Jisung?”

 

Jisung pushed past Minho and walked into the living room, pacing the couch. Minho was sure this wasn’t normal Jisung behavior.

 

“Are you alright?” Minho asked with extreme confusion. Jisung himself looked like he had woken up and come straight here. Minho realized his place was _cold_ and grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet by the door.

 

“I couldn’t sleep because I really need to tell you something but now that I’m here I’m kind of chickening out, so if you’ll just let me slide by you and out the door, I’ll be going.” Jisung rushed out quickly. He makes his way back to the door but Minho stops him with a hand to his chest. He walks both of them back to the couch.

 

Minho could feel Jisung’s heart racing under his hand, and wondered why he was so worked up. Jisung’s face held a flush and he looked close to tears.

 

“Please, tell me what’s wrong?” Minho inquired. He saw Jisung slouch in on himself as he sighed. Jisung quickly shook his head and looked Minho in the eyes. He was taken aback by the sudden intensity of Jisung’s gaze, he looked serious and almost competitive.

 

“Alright, Don’t interrupt me or I very well may start crying,” Jisung prefaced, “Look, I don’t know really when it happened or why, but I’ve realized that I really like you. I wanna go on dates and cute shit like that but I know you don’t like me like that, but I had to tell you-” He was cut off by Minho grabbing his face and kissing him quickly, but sweetly. Minho could tell Jisung recently applied lip balm, specifically a coconut lip balm because he could taste it clearly and noticed it transferred to himself. Minho pulled back and looked for any signs of discomfort, but didn’t find any. He felt himself smile as Jisung’s face turned a dark red. He tried to hide behind his hands but Minho pulled his hands away while giggling.

 

“You were working yourself up over this, it was a way to shut you up _and_ give you a response. I do like you, and I wouldn’t mind going on dates with you. We just need to talk it out and go from there. However, you woke me up way too early and I require much more sleep. So you decide what you want to do, while I go back to sleep.” Minho spoke softly.

 

“Alright, alright, go back to bed. I’ll find breakfast and bring it back, so you’ll have to wake up to eat. We can talk about it then.” Jisung said as he stood up to leave. Minho eventually got up to walk back to the bedroom.

 

“Well, we’re working on getting our shit together, you think Chan and Woojin might?” Minho called out to Jisung, who was already near the door.

 

“Maybe, I sure hope so, maybe we can team up with Seungmin and Changbin to annoy them,” Jisung responded with a laugh. He locked the door behind himself and Minho fell face-first onto his bed.

 

Maybe Minho does love the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you made it through? What did you think? I hope it was satisfactory and didn't seem too rushed. I wound up adding a lot to the original prompt and I hope I did it justice! If you catch any errors please let me know so I can correct them, it's easy to overlook some things. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
